


A Study in Modern Art

by Spacegaywritings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coping, Dick Pics, Drinking, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, It is just Remus really, Like, M/M, Painting, Patton being too "nice", Remus having his own sense of justice, Repression, SO many names for dicks, Wine, bc remus, gentialia mention, gore mention, making fun of the good old bananas (tm), mentions of fake ejaculations, one comparison to death by gun (non-serious), one mention of drug trips, oof, squint), talk about police, talks about bananas (aka DICKS), talks of moving on, talks of past trauma (referenced if you, tipsy, unsolicited sexual approaches, you will laugh i guess pfff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: Intruality/ PattonxRemusinspired by youtube: draw unsolicited dick pics you have received and make it a fancy work of art. (This is the plot)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Study in Modern Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisterDeanWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDeanWinchester/gifts).



> At the very least, Patton has a much nicer relationship now!  
> I have wanted to post this for AGES! I hope you can enjoy it despite the slightly more serious topics underlying this whole fic.  
> Stay safe, be more like Remus!!♥

“Pattybear?”

Patton hummed in acknowledgement and scribbled down the last bit of notes. He was done with his university homework for now. It was not much but it was great to know he was all caught up with things.  
He slowly glanced up at him to signify all his attention being on Remus now.

“What do you need, dearheart?”

Remus squinted at the screen in front of him. He was holding Patton’s phone in his left and shifted his attention from the screen back to his boyfriend in mild curiosity.  
He opened his mouth to speak, his voice almost disinterested and calm while Patton treated his finished work with a bit of chamomile tea he had made several minutes before. It was lukewarm from much time it had to chill.

“Why do you have so many dick pics? Do you get off on that?”

Remus was so casual about the whole ordeal, simply checking his own phone and scrolling through it as if he had never said anything.  
On the other hand, Patton shrieked and choked on his tea like the good man he was.

“wH-”, he put his tea down and coughed hard. Remus quickly rushed to his side and brushed over his back before patting it with a bit more force.

“I- I’m ok-k-k-kay”, he sputtered out, his fingers and thoughts everywhere as he scrambled to find any way to come up with the right words to explain this whole ordeal. Remus shrugged and pursed his lips softly while Patton took deep breaths between his cough. Eventually, hey subsided and he cuddled up to Remus.

He cleared his throat and took a big sip of his tea to make sure he was okay. His throat was fine, finally not scratching him to cough anymore.

“I couldn’t delete them, Remus, I couldn’t!”  
Patton pouted and looked at his phone, carefully opening a social media app. Remus raised an eyebrow in interest, having a certain idea of where this could go.

“See- see. This is why I have them.” 

He showed him a chat which started with his chat partner immediately starting the conversation with a certain type of picture. Unsolicited, Remus assumed.  
He growled like a predator.  
It was Patton’s turn to brush over his back and gently cuddle him to soothe his soul - not a cough.

“What did you reply?”

Remus blinked at the screen in peaked interested before shifting his attention back to Patton who squirmed further against his side.  
A faint blush covered his cheeks. Dimples adorned his face when he awkwardly giggled and brushed through his dark, coal hair.

“I-I kinda didn’t knoooow how to sayyy... noooo?”, he proposed rather than stated. He drew out the words and added weird breaks. He shook his head and simply showed Remus the message.  
“I didn’t want to be mean, so I thanked him and wished him a nice day!”

His speech was rushed and he rubbed one of his sleeves with his free hand while the other hand simply gave his phone to Remus who took it to the side in favour of hugging his distressed boyfriend.

“It is okay. I kept mine too! It is kinda cute you are too nice to snap at people who do that to you.”  
His tongue rubbed against his gums and he gently squished Patton in his arms.  
“You do know this is sexual harassment?”

A small gasp could be heard and Patton curled further into Remus’ arms who lovingly held him.

“Is it? I thought they were just a bit confused - maybe a bit rude and too pushy but, you know, everyone has a bad day everyone now and then, and I did not want them to feel bad? Nobody should really ruin someone’s days just like this, that would be mean. I - I really did not know what else to do without hurting their feelings.”

He shrugged and slowly drew back.  
The student scratched the back of his head and gave Remus a small smile as if to encourage him to a new hobby.

“You are too nice for your own good, Patton, you know that? I would have destroyed them all for you.”

He kissed the top of his head. Patton closed his eyes and hummed at the ginger touch and took Remus’ hand to squeeze it ever so softly.

“I know, I know but violence is not nice, either, Ree.”

Patton giggled, he giggled with the voice of an angel and the pale appearance like the softest being on earth. Him being genuinely amused and happy after this moment of stress had Remus calm down a bit, despite his thoughts into any and all dark corners of his mind.  
Patton might disagree but he wanted to at least mentally avenge his beloved partner for what has been done to him.

“Love, if anyone sends you these things again, you will take it and go to the police. I know they look scary but they are kind and you can tell them what happened. You can help people get a consequence and maybe stop sexually harassing others.”

The addressed student hummed.  
When he answered, his voice was much quieter than before, a sudden drop compared to the happy chuckles he had elicited before.

“Will you come with me if anything happens again?”

Remus chuckled and pulled Patton into his lap to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Promise I will go to the police with you, learn how to hack and then find them, doxx them and ruin their entire existence!”

He giggled and shook his mess of curly maroon hair while Patton clicked his tongue like a teacher reprimanding his students to stop trying to sniff chalk powder.

“Noooooooo”, he whined, “that is not niceeeeeeee~”

Remus giggled and started rocking them back and forth ever so tenderly. His arms wrapped around Patton and his happy sounds slowly faded into a satisfied hum.

“I can chop them up?”

“Nooooooo!”

“Stabby stab stab?”

Remus’ tone became playfully teasing and he poked Patton who laughed yet attempted to glare at him from behind his big glasses.

“Ruuude!”

“What if I squeeze their throats a lot? Ah, no. Too personal.”

“Too per?!- Reeeeee!”

Patton’s complaints dissolved into a fit of giggles when Remus’ pokes and nudges deteriorated into tickles. He played the tall student like an instrument and pulled the best strings to make him sing in happiness and hysterically giggle like the little adorable angel he was.  
He would not let him get hurt.

“Ree! Ree!!”, Patton squeaked, struggling and squirming in his broad lap. His happy sounds filled their shared loft - it was so small that even silent sounds easily echoed through the place. It was a delight to be blessed with Patton’s angelic voice and his even more uplifting laughs.

Remus slowly let go off Patton and let the taller one reside on his thighs. Remus was a huge guy. Not as tall but he was huge and strong and he knew what it was like to be targeted as a certain type within a certain kind of community.  
It was a stigma and honestly, this felt less like dating or similar expression of interests and wishes. It was plain hunts for meat instead of searches for hearts. Whether everyone was looking for certain things, sending unsolicited pictures with sexual content broke the consent between people and that was never a good start for undressing in front of one another and become intimate.

“Pat! Pat!”, he mimicked softly before ending his actions with a little smooch to his lovely dimples.

“You know, I got a lot of these things, too. I know - I was surprised too but people have no kind of decency - even I know the limits of consent. I only fool around with friends that I know to be okay with this kind of stuff.”  
Remus glanced at the door as if there was an enemy intruding.  
“I had quite a few dudes DM me their bad bad banana boys but I simply reported them on the social media platform and when going to the police. But you know what? I had to make sure some would definitely stop when they got really upset and dirty with me.”

He pulled his phone up and opened his gallery, then a certain folder labelled “COOL REVENGE”. On it, there were several pictures he dismissively acknowledged until he picked a start and handed it to Patton who curiously accepted the device.  
A part of him knew that Remus was older than him and had done more than enough things to land himself in ...well, rather peculiar and spicy situations but that was not because he enjoyed the trouble but rather because he enjoyed the justice of messing with the wrong people.Not that that was necessarily better.

Remus was less into breaking any and all laws and bones now. Not that Patton tamed him but he definitely sweetened him up and helped him deal with his impulsivity issues.

“Wh- Ree! What did you do to the p- to this also very mean person?”

He giggled.

“Did you really break into his home?!”

“You know, if they send me their moldy member videos I did not ask for, I might as well jump into their privacy when they did not ask for. Might not be nice but the same principle.”

“You were NAKED??”

Remus brushed over his mustache as if to praise himself in the bit of pride he felt.

“I might have dressed up in a costume to look naked without being naked. I take consent very serious as is it very sexy, Patton my darkling.”

Patton smiled at the soft name but could not help himself and yeet a slight glare at the other.

“It is not nice to break into people’s houses. At night. Fake naked. While screaming at them. And painting their home in -”

A hand moved to cover Patton’s mouth. He sucked in a breath.

“Did you spill fake ... h-happy juice all over him and his bed?!”

His eyes were glued to the screen as he read the hefty complaints about what exactly Remus had done to this poor - well, .. to this meanie who kinda started it.  
Remus nodded excitedly. Patton looked about to fall unconscious.

“Ree, why would you do that?”

The addressed man shrugged and gently cuddled his love close.

“He harassed me. He sent me several pictures of his fucking dick. I don’t know, I taught him a lesson for sure. As far as I know, he is registered as sex offender now and was banned from the social media platform he pestered me on. I doubt he ever tried to be a bitch about fucking again. After all, he also got therapy.”

Remus smiled.

“You know, I was soooooo disturbed after all and I was so damaged that I was given money - for emotional damages! - and mental support. It was so bad and traumatising which lead me to this drastic action of scaring him back.”

He chuckled.

“Anyway, I had court-ordered therapy and some community service. The usual. It was absolutely worth it.”

Patton softly pushed his shoulder away with his hand, almost as if to put distance between him and his boyfriend. Remus laughed at the attempt but immediately loosened his grip on him, much to Patton’s dismay.

“You’re an odd one, Ree, but I am happy you got help and he too. I don’t think it is, um.. well,.. clever and too healthy to send pictures of that nature to someone. I mean, you could have been a minor or sex-repulsed.”

Remus rolled his eyes.

“Those people don’t think that far - ANYWAY I have a fun idea! Do you want to hear it, my little angel?”

He placed his arms around the creative one and hugged him close.

“You go for it, teddy bear!”

The elder one gently hugged him back before detaching from his lovely partner. He got up and strode out of the room, a stable sense of purpose in his step. There was a goal guiding him and leading him to pop his head in a few minutes later, two canvases over his large arms.  
Patton narrowed his eyebrows at the other.

“What.. are you doing?”

His words mirrored the puzzled state he was in as Remus set up the canvases - the backsides facing one another. He pulled two chairs in front of each and left the room once more. Patton went to examine the scene. There was nothing more than these.  
Well, he went with the spontaneous acts and got a low table for them and a bunch of snacks. Remus passed him in the hallway, a box of paints and brushes in his hands. His face lit up when he saw Patton waving at him as if they had never met before.

“Love you, teddy!”

Remus laughed loudly, his sounds echoing through the hallway as he skipped into their living-room.

“Love you, my angel!”, he called back, a huge grin on his face. In fact, there was not much more face left since his curled up mouth took up so much space on his head, it took in all the other space.

He set the box down and got their phones, laid out the brightest and most eye-straining of colour tubes. His fingers stroked the brushes ever so gingerly prior to putting them down onto the table.  
At the same time, Patton entered, a tray of cut vegetables and a few dips arranged in a few bowls as green as freshly cut grass.

Remus bounced.

“Sustenance! We will need it!”

His boyfriend’s face burned brightly. His fingers squeezed the tray for a moment. Remus made space for the wooden piece, so Patton could accommodate it on the darker table. It was a neat and small table, rather square but Patton enjoyed how quirky it made him feel.

“Are we going to paint one another?”

At once, Remus’ face gained another shade of mischief. His fingers tapped against one another like a mirror meeting its original. Little to little finger, ring to ring finger and so on.

“I can paint on your body later~”

He stepped in front of Patton, the tip of their feet touching as he reached out to fondle his chin tenderly.  
Patton looked at his boyfriend, his chest trembling visibly. The red tint of his cheeks never left his face, it only darkened when Remus inched closer. So close, their nose nearly bumped together if one of them was to tilt their head just a bit.

Patton’s lips parted just a bit but he did not speak. He stayed silent and shifted his gaze between Remus’ pale mouth and his cloud grey eyes. They were so clear yet so stormy and wild in those vast depths of little worlds.  
How could a person be so much and so little at the same time?

Patton wondered his pretty little head off as he mindlessly took his partner’s hands into his and squeezed them.

“I would love to be your work of art, Ree. I would love to be your project, your one and only”, he mumbled against his lips, “just abandon it all and dedicate yourself to me with all your heart, your passions and mind.”

Remus closed his eyes as if to fully take in the taste of his words. Every utterance he made was a voice of its own and it strung itself together to a beautiful melody, a harmonious braid of sounds.  
Slowly, he closed the gap between them and placed the smallest of kisses on Patton’s rosy lips. Their lips intertwined like lovers in a passionate embrace, dancing and twirling around as if the art of dancing was in their legs only.

After a while, Patton pulled back, a fit of giggles rolling off his tongue. The mustache tickled him, always leaving him with a unique smile across his face.

“Patton, would you redraw each other’s collection of unsolicited dick pictures with me?”

His little angel giggled deliciously. He threw his head back, shook his waterfall of dark hair, arched his back and held onto Remus’ arms.

“Let us draw a lot of straw!”

Patton shook his head but his smile was everlasting as he chose to sit behind the canvas left to him.

“My angel, take my phone and choose a few favourites. Put them into a new album and draw them in different colours each. I will try to find out which one is which based on your incredible paintings - I will do the same with my personal favourites I can find on your device.”

He knelt before his sitting love and gave him a charming look.

“Deal?”

Patton could not resist these white teeth contrasting his dark mustache. He beamed at his adorable teddy and nodded as if he was agreeing to the greatest gift ever given.

“Let’s get colourful!”

And so, the two started painting, chatting and cronching while laughing about the silliest things they could find.  
Remus eventually poured them a bit of red wine and sliced some cheese for the perfect atmosphere of spilling the tea.

“You know what, this last one is my masterpiece. To be honest, I think this is my best work.”

A helpless giggle came from Patton as he shook his head again and again.

“Is that so? Why do you think so?”

Patton flashed him another smile and took another tube of paint. It was bright green.

“You know, this is so expressive. This one in particular is so vivid and brought, you know? It is just ... it tells stories, you know? Especially with this quirky curve. It is completely unique. I should have thanked the photographer for such an amazing piece to work with. See, the lighting is so advantageous.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I think I will give it a background, so the colours will jump out more, you know? I want to emphasise their presence a bit. They are so colourful and bright, they take a bit of attention from one another but with a more opaque and light-absorbing background, they could benefit from it. Individually, I mean.”

Remus smooched his fingertips.

“Patton, my angel, you are starting to see the art in things, the beauty of the world. I am impressed. Maybe we should have done this earlier.”

The fair-skinned student giggled and sipped his wine glass. He was so lost in the moment, he tipped his head backwards until the glass’ rim hit his glasses.

“Hihihi~”

The elder one grinned at him.

“You know, I think I will add some detail to this one. Such a high quality photography!”

Patton nodded softly.

“Let me add my background. I will be done soon.”

A row of giggles could be heard. It was so long, it probably filled a few feet with how long it took for Remus to compose himself - unsuccessfully. He flapped his hands, dropped his phone and kept flapping his hands in front of himself as if to wave the joke away, so he could breathe for a bit. Patton peeked at him from behind his canvas, a little shadow of concern darkening his features.

“You okay there?”

Remus was breathless.  
His head was red, his giggles silent. He was mutely laughing and ceremoniously plopping off his low chair.

“V-vi”, he gasped inbetween his breath-consuming little laughs and rolled over, resting on his back like a shot man.  
“vid-”, he let out a relieving breath and hugged himself. Another string of snickers trickled down his face. Patton stared at him.

“Are you okay?”

Remus grunted.

“Video.”

Patton arched an eyebrow.

“Did the wine get to you? Maybe we should take a break, love.”

The doormat shook his head.

“I might be tipsy but this is actually as funny as I make it out to be.”

He wiggled over to Patton like one of these worms on strings.

“What is the matter, then?”

Patton put one of his hands on his hips. The other one was holding the middle-sized paint brush. He looked at him with a small scowl on his face.  
Remus grimaced at him.

“Someone sent a video. Oh, holy fuck. My angel, did you see the videos they sent you - this is hilarious. They did not even have a good camera and everything is blurry and he started talking and rubbing an-”

Giggles interrupted him and Remus wallowed in his own mania. Patton seemed to try very hard to not snort at the description.

“Oh-oh! Yes, I remember this. I started it because I thought it was an introductory video of some sort. Some people do that - why not him? So, I just went on and looked at it and suddenly I got a whole bag of hair and a mule looking at me and I threw my handy away. I was with my mom and she thought someone had sent me a mean horror picture.”

Remus waved his hands more. Air circulation was dummy-made in this room.

“A HORROR VIDEO INDEED! What a sight this dude was!”

The sitting student curled up and shook his head. He desperately tried to contain himself and be proper. It felt wrong to laugh about someone’s dingus and sexual approaches but at the same time, it was too amusing to not give it a chuckle or two.  
He covered his mouth but beams were sparkling in his wonderfully honey green orbs.

“Ree, you are meaan”, he snorted at last. The student hugged his brush to himself and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, “how about you go back and finish up, lovely?”

The elder one wiggled and pouted but eventually wormed back to his seat and began drawing the flashy, fancy actor-dick. Such an amazing specimen.

“This is an impressive performance.”

“Ree, please-”

Patton dipped his brush into black paint and spread it over the canvas. Careful, almost hesitant were his movements when he filled in the blanks between these lovely, precious morning branches. Such lust worms deserved to be in a soup of black nothingness because this is what they were - absolutely void of any sense.

“I got some nice details out of this. I think this is a vein~”, he mused.

The student rolled his eyes, his lips caving a smile into his appearance. No matter what Remus did, Patton usually ended up amused by it. He was a tender chaotic but he was neither harmful nor hostile.

“I think you are a pain~”

Remus chuckled.

“I am done, now. I got all the shading and lighting, every bit of colour and veins. Wow, I even got some neat skin stuff. You know, I am such a professional.”

“You are the artist here, Ree.”

“You are the art, here.”

The artist clicked his tongue and took ahold of his painting.

“How about we look at each other’s art now and appreciate the greatness of bright cocks? I mean, not to be a dick but I am talking about the flesh sleep bags, not the feathered bipeds.”

Patton shook his head, giggling once more. His face dissolved into the sensation and he barely held himself on his chair. His boyfriend spilled the rest of the wine into his mouth as if it was the tea of the night between them.

“Who drank too much?”

The younger one his tongue out and shifted his canvas, so Remus could see it. He turned to his boyfriend and was greeted with a bright jungle of fuck tubes.

“Teddy bear, what did you dohoooo-”

Laughter filled the room as Remus got to see his boyfriend’s drawn space party. This was a whole fucking acid trip of a picture. They looked so innocent, somewhat playful with how round and colourful they were. They were diverse, slightly spheric rather than rough. It kind of reminded him of jelly beans, to be frank.

“I did what you did! Look at these fruit gummies, holy shit! You made fucking strings of tango danglers in here!”

That was it.  
A bang could be heard and Patton was on the floor like Remus had previously been. He giggled into their pastel blue rug and curled up.

“They are not fruit gummies!! Ree! Those are- are... “

He broke off, trying to find an appropriate term to substitute the one Remus had proposed before.

“Those are adult sticks.”

“Pfffft-! Patton!”

Remus snuggled up to Patton on the floor and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“What do you think of our creations?”

Patton chuckled.

“This is therapy.. I have never felt so confident and relaxed around those pictures..”

He turned over and straddled Remus.

“How do you do that?”

Remus pouted at the distance between them. His hands promptly moved to rest on Patton’s hips. A soft squeeze gave Patton’s distant look a sudden warmth once more.  
His hips and his face were so soft right now.

“Do what, my angel?”

He lowered himself a tad, his back arching over Remus. Loose strands of raven hair fell into his face, framing his eyes. They seemed so much deeper now, more like a forest than a meadow.  
His lips broke apart from one another.

“How do you make the best out of the worst with such simple things?”

His lips softly curled upward like a little “c” and he reached out to brush Patton’s hair back behind the shell of his ear. Honey seemed to flow off his lips when he started sharing his philosophy with the student.

“I don’t move on, my angel. I take the time to go back and make the best of the past and take this into the present with me. It is so much easier to never look back but sometimes it helps to take the time and just wait a bit. I think you need to give yourself more time, angel. You rush life so much, thinking everything needs to be solved at once and perfection is restored in a heartbeat.”

Tears dripped onto his face.

“It is so...so hard.”

Remus nodded sagely and pulled his love down to hold him close.

“It is okay to need time. It is okay to need time and to not be okay and to struggle, love. We all do. You are never alone.”

Patton sobbed. His speech seemed a bit slurred.

“Ar..are yuh shure?”

He couldn’t see the encouraging smile on Remus’ face but he could feel him kiss his neck and pull him closer.

“Whatever you feel for however long is completely valid but if you take a very long time and still struggle so much, it hurts or impairs you, then it makes sense to get help. It is okay. Maybe not every single person in this world has this but I do. I understand you, my angel.”

Some sniffles could be heard. Remus closed his eyes and kisses Patton’s tears away. Well, on the one side he could reach.

“I understand, I promise. We will fix everything. Starting now. I got you, my angel.”

Patton took a deep breath and nodded, the forest of coal-coloured hair hiding his face from Remus’ sky grey eyes.  
They laid there, curled into each others arms until the sun rose again and dried away the angel’s golden tears.


End file.
